elfen_liedfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Eastern Theology in Elfen Lied/@comment-15753643-20130927011335/@comment-15753643-20130927063911
Very interesting fanfic with an Elfen Lied afterlife. Although my own style would be slightly different. Here is my short fanfic. Kouta lived until the ripe age of 87, but all things pass and he died one summer afternoon shortly after tea. "Where am I?" Kouta wondered as he woke up in an environment entirely unfamiliar to him. He looked at his hand and was shocked to see no wrinkles. "Have I become young again?!" He then came to the inevitable conclusion, "so I must be dead then... well it can't be helped." Suddenly he heard a voice. "Onii Chan!!!!" A little girl he instantly recognized as his long lost sister came running up to him. "Onii san I have waiting for you!" "Father, Onii san has arrived at last!", Kanai shouted so Kouta's dad could at long last see his returning son. "So Kouta my son, what did you do in your life?" Did you found a new company on the Nikkei 225?" "Naw, you know I was always a terrible student" Kouta said as he grinned back. "I decided to start an orphanage, since I found Japan's social services were in dire need of improvement". "You always did have a good heart son, even if you never were quite the student your cousin Yuka was!" Did you have any children while you were alive?" "Yes I had 1 daughter that I named Kanai in honor of you sis!" "Awww, Onii san that's so cute!" Kanai said while giggling. Kouta's dad then asked the question that Kouta was rather nervous about answering. "So who did you end up marrying? Anyone we would know?" Kouta blushed furiously. "Ummm......you kind of met her...once." Kouta said while rubbing the back of his head. Kanai suddenly looked hard at Kouta. She knew when her brother was hiding something awkward and this was DEFINITELY one of those times. "hold on, I really don't like the way you said that last sentence!" Kanai said while hoping her intuition wasn't right. Kouta looked at Kanai and told her truthfully, "She should be here any time now, although I'm not sure about how time passes with this being a different dimention of existence and all." Suddenly they all heard footsteps and turned to see a beautiful young lady who appeared in her late teens or early 20s, it was hard to say. Something was a bit off about this beauty though. Suddenly Kanai and Kouta's father realized what it was. She had demonic horns like cat ears growing out of her head and her eyes were a deep crimson. "Well this isn't going to get any less awkward, so I may as well introduce myself now." My name is Kaede or at least it was at one time." "That part of me is long gone, so I prefer to call myself Nyuu." Nyuu stepped forward with a very sorrowful expression and attempted a smile that failed miserably. YOU HAVE GOT TO BE W@#OU @#@#OU @O#ing KIDDING ME!!!" Kanai screamed at her elder brother. Kouta looked puzzled. "Woah, when did you learn to swear like that Kanai!?" "REALLY not the point right now Kouta!!!" Kanai yelled with her little fists balled. "That's the girl who killed all those people at the festival, who killed dad, who killed me!" "She is a murderer! A monster!" Kanai continued to yell as tears flowed freely down Nyuu's cheeks. Nyuu knew that nothing she could say at this point was good enough. "I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am for what I did to you guys." Nyuu finally managed to get out. Always the peacemaker, Kouta stepped between Nyuu and Kanai. "Kanai you have to listen, Nyuu chan is really a nice person once you get to know her!" "She had gone through a horrible life when you met her and she was filled with an anger that her immature mind wasn't able to control." "That isn't easy for someone with her special powers." Kouta begged Kanai to understand and he saw her listening while looking confused. Kouta continued, "our daughter Kanai also inherited those powers and we had to work really hard since she was a toddler to teach her self control and never to abuse those powers." Kouta said while still trying to assure his younger sister that his wife wasn't the evil monster she thought she was. Suddenly Kouta's father interjected, "hey, hey, guys everyone settle down!" "This young lady may not have initially been my first choice as a daughter in law, but it could be FAR worse." "He could have married Yuka!" Kanai suddenly went from anger to barely containing laughter. Within seconds all 4 were laughing until tears ran down thier faces. Suddenly a chill ran across thier spines as they turned to see a 5th figure. "I heard that comment thank you very much!" Yuka spoke with the sweet and creepy voice she used whenever she was REALLY angry. "Ummm....Hi Yuka!" Kouta said.